1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for protecting the personal privacies of users.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
However, as the terminals can now access different websites on the Internet, the privacy of users is becoming less and less, which is problematic for many users.